This invention relates to bladed rotor assemblies and in particular to counterrotatable bladed rotor assemblies and the control thereof.
It is known to provide a counterrotatable bladed rotor assembly drivable by a rotatable shaft having two counterrotatable bladed rotors each of which has a number of rotor blades the pitch of which may be varied by actuator means and a gearbox to transfer drive from said rotatable shaft to each of the bladed rotors.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bladed rotor assembly that is light in weight but retains good support for the bladed rotors.
It is a second object of this invention to provide a simple but safe control system for a counterrotatable bladed rotor assembly.